


It's So Clear

by Lobotomite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobotomite/pseuds/Lobotomite
Summary: Nobody can accuse Chrissie of not going after what she wants.





	It's So Clear

It all starts one night in the Woolpack kitchen. Chrissie had come over looking for blood over Charity and Debbie getting her little sister involved in some scheme that almost went wrong - she was to find out later that it had been Bex's idea from the beginning, which was slightly embarrassing, but like a good White she just pretended the whole thing had never happened. At the time, though, she'd been at her protective, furious best, getting up in Charity's space and, in her opinion, being suitably intimidating. Charity hadn't seemed to agree, though.

She'd just stared back levelly with that maddeningly confident smirk on her face, letting Chrissie's hissed warnings roll right on over her; and then she'd leant forward, until her face was was so close, her eyes so intent, that Chrissie was sure for one terrifying, exhilarating moment that she was leaning in for a kiss.

But she just smiles, says something low and husky that Charity obviously considers a conversation ender; which it is, but only because Chrissie's heart is caught in her throat, and she has no clue what it is Charity has just said – and Charity, damn her, seems completely aware of the reaction she's just caused. Her eyes slide down to Chrissie's lips and then back up to her eyes as she tilts her chin up, lips parted, and the corners of her mouth curve up into a knowing, wicked smile – then she steps back, leaving Chrissie flustered and embarrassingly bereft, and stands there quietly as Chrissie quickly makes her escape.

In the aftermath, stewing on it that night, she's honestly not sure what she's angriest about; that she'd let Charity – Charity  _Dingle_ , god, surely she has better taste than that – get into her head; that Charity  _knew_  what effect she'd had on her; or that Charity hadn't even done anything about it.

And then she  _keeps_  doing it. Sends Chrissie sultry looks over the bar, talks to her with that wicked husk in her voice, looks her up and down in a way that makes Chrissie's throat tight in anticipation.

But she never does anything concrete, never makes a move, and Chrissie is sick of it. So she decides to take matters into her own hands.

Chrissie had done some serious thinking, after yet another one of her relationships had turned out to be a complete and utter disaster – after she'd had to admit that her taste in men was, based on the evidence, atrocious. And it hadn't been an easy conclusion to make, at first, but it was something she'd been avoiding her whole life, and admitting it was more of a relief than she'd ever thought it would be; men didn't do it for her. At all. And now she'd been given the perfect opportunity to act on that revelation.

Okay, maybe she hadn't yet had any  _experience_ , as such, but Chrissie has never been one to let that stop her when she wants something, and if there's anything she's learnt in life, it's that confidence can get you anywhere. So when Charity shoots her yet another sultry look from over the bar and doesn't follow through at all, well. She takes matters into her own hands.

"And what can I do for you, lady of the manor?" Charity asks sardonically, one eyebrow arched in a maddening display of indifferent curiosity as she leans against the counter of the Woolpack kitchen. "You know, traditionally, we do business in the  _business_  side of-"

Chrissie isn't in the mood for her games and snarky comments any more, is tired of beating around the bush, so she strides purposefully over, grabs Charity by the face mid sentence, and pulls her in.

It's... it's not what she was expecting. It's not a completely new revelation, not a world away from the kisses she's shared with men. It's not what she'd built up in her head.

But after a moment of startled unresponsiveness, when Charity kisses back, a hand on her jaw and the other tight on her shoulder, everything clicks into place. It's not a world away from kissing men, no, but she's struck by the sudden awareness of just how not right she'd felt, with her boyfriends – her husbands – because for the first time, that's absent.

They kiss greedily for a long moment, and when they finally part Chrissie feels punch drunk despite not having touched a drop – her heart is pounding in her chest, her lips curl inexorably upwards, and the partly surprised, partly impressed, and wholly turned on look on Charity's face only buoys her spirits higher.

"Well then," she purrs, drinking in Charity's gaze, "are you going to show me to your room, or what?"


End file.
